cncfandomcom-20200223-history
War Bear
"Mrrroooo" :Bear The Brown Bear (Ursus Arctos) is a large and powerful land mammal, found across North America and Eurasia. It is a symbol of the Soviet Union, and recently, the USSR has been training bears to be combatants. Like attack dogs, war bears were raised since they were a cub to be ferocious and obedient guard animals. With their size and strength, they can easily kill any enemy infantry. History "You know you are awfully moody for Bear." :Conscript talking to the bear at Mt Fuji As the Soviet war machine gathered momentum, it became increasingly obvious to the leaders of the Soviet Union that fear was among their most powerful weapons against their many enemies. Along with the V4 rocket launcher, Kirov airship, and Apocalypse tank, it would be fear that would ultimately force the Union's enemies to submit to their ironclad will. So it was that the Ministry of Experimental Science received an extraordinary research grant, composed of the combined salaries of the entire Soviet intelligentsia, to develop a variety of new fear-based armaments. Among the successes of this exploration are the so-called Desolator Bomb, the stingray strike craft, the oft-rumoured orbital magnetic satellite, and, of course, the Union's war bear program. Russia's use of these mighty mammals in frontline combat not only bolstered the morale of its human combatants, it resoundingly succeeded at making enemy infantry even more reluctant to engage Soviet forces on the ground. Intended as a more-durable replacement to Soviet attack dogs (which proved unsuited to harsh weather conditions and Allied ordnance), these Russian bears were born in captivity, trained from birth in military tactics, and conditioned to withstand the rigours of frontline modern warfare. Their claws are specially sharpened to cut through light armour, and their bodies are fitted with special scanning arrays and a vocal amplification module that turns a mighty roar into such a deafening blast that it can stop a man dead in his tracks, paralysed. War bears are even hardy enough to brave the icy waters on the periphery of the Soviet Union, which they often must patrol in search of would-be spies and frogmen. Though it is difficult to remember a time before trained bears fought alongside Soviet men and women for the glory of their Motherland, the war bear program was not without bumps in the road. Early attempts at training met with mixed results, as certain war bears--in spite of a lifetime of handling--would become unpredictably enraged during combat situations, turning their claws upon the closest conscript rather than on enemy combatants. A disturbingly high percentage of war bears also suffered from vagrancy, anemia, or other general unwillingness to perform at acceptable levels. While this directly benefited the Union's typically-grim food supply, it was disastrous to the public image of the Ministry of Experimental Science, which eventually recovered its good standing after the introduction of special training collars. Fitted with millions of tiny Tesla-based eletrotherapy transmitters, these training collars allow a direct interaction between bear and battlefield commander, while a standard microchip implant makes the bears show up on battlefield scanners. War bear obedience and delinquency has never since been an issue. The conditions under which war bears are prepared for their day on the battlefield is a closely guarded secret, though commonly-held assumptions are that these conditions probably are not great. One world-leading animal psychologist has noted that war bears, though all different, do seem to display acute signs of depression and anxiety, even more so than their human comrades fighting battle alongside them. The psychologist recommended that the bears be released back to nature at once. When faced with this accusation on a live telecast, representatives for the Ministry of Experimental Science responded by repeating the psychologist's words in a mocking, high-pitched tone, then ordered her to be incarcerated for treason. During The Shark and the Lure Tanya shot some bears dead because they were so cute when they're dead. During mission Circus of treachery bears were held captive by the Imperials but were freed. During Operation: To tame a living God a single Conscript and Bear tries to kill the Emperor but killed a fake and got captured. This distraction allows Apocalypse Tanks and MCVs to move in. Notes from the field "Bears in the water? They're so cute when they're dead!" :Tanya Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about War Bears: • A mighty roar -- Enemy infantry caught in close earshot of a war bear's amplified roar are more than likely to be deafened by it temporarily. In turn, this more than likely results in their death induced by war-bear mauling. War bears can only muster such a yelp every so often. • Death to spies -- One of the most rigorous aspects of war bear training is used to finely enhance their naturally excellent sense of smell, allowing them to literally sniff out enemy spies. Casualties among disguised Allied operatives scheming within the Soviet Union spiked to record highs after a national war bear patrol protocol was instated. • Unsafe waters -- While Russian bears can naturally swim, because of the heavy armour plating affixed to Soviet war bears, they must slowly be re-trained to do this. Fortunately, by the time they are field-ready, war bears are more than capable of patrolling the seas as well as the earth. And they are no less effective at mauling enemy infantry while having to tread water. • Ineffective against armour -- Although overzealous Soviet battlefield commanders continue to try and disprove this, the evidence overwhelmingly shows that war bears are poorly suited in combat situations involving armoured vehicles. Their claws are simply not sharp enough and their armour simply not thick enough to be of any use in such engagements. Category:RA2:Infantry Category:RA2:Soviet WWIII Arsenal